Elegant Flow
by TenaciousDragoness
Summary: EirixShuichi: Eiri thinks about Shuichi unrelenting love for him and finds himself wanting to do the same. He returns home to see Shuichi swaying to Celine Dion, a CD he'd never thought he'd hear every again and a sight that was so beautiful. FLUFF INSIDE


Elegant Flow

**Elegant Flow**

Being in his apartment with this lonely, nerving silence, Eiri Uesugi decided to go out for a walk. He went out in his usual attire despite it being warm outside. He adjusted his shades and began promenading aimlessly around the neighborhood. Everything outside seemed to remind of Shuichi Shindou. So full of life and beauty it all was. In comparison with his lover though, it was all but a faint beam of light. Shuichi had given him more than nature could ever provide, and that was a warm blanket of love: one that melted the ice and vanquished the pain that had held his heart captive.

A smile crept onto Eiri's face. 'Shuichi, you brought light back into my world, even when I tried to push you away…' Tears gathered in his eyes and suddenly he was more than grateful to the sun for being out today, hence his sunglasses. 'You stayed true.' He clutched his chest over his heart. 'I will too. I'll never ever hurt you…ever again.' Eiri silently promised both him and his beloved.

With that, he was truly inspired to finally get Shuichi that special jewel to show his affection; that and much more. When he would return home, he vowed to treat Shuichi the way he always wanted to and savor every moment with him. That was a category he often thought about lately and now concluded that today would be the perfect day to pop the question.

* * *

At 6 PM, Eiri returned home to hear a sweet melody sounding from his room. Curiously, he peeked in to see who had played his Celine Dion CD that he had gotten from New York many years back. At the time and right then, this romantic music inspired him with its warmth. However after that horrible incident in New York, this CD had been tucked away just like the love and trust that Shuichi rekindled in his heart.

Speaking of Shuichi, he was swaying with the music, his arms poised in the air as if he was dancing with Eiri himself. His unique amethyst eyes were shut gently in a loving daydream trance. Happily he spun around a few times with imaginary Eiri, a blush adorning his soft cheeks. Eiri couldn't keep his eyes off his lover. He was so elegant dancing like that. It even looked as if Shuichi was actually ballroom dancing, even in his loose orange belly shirt and dark green shorts that he wore.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on_

Silently, Eiri entered with a sly smirk on his face. It didn't seem that Shuichi even noticed that he was home. That made it that much easier for Eiri to sneak up to him. The way Shuichi had his arms positioned in the air; it was as if he had measured Eiri in his mind and calculated where his arms would be holding him. A warm smile awakened upon Eiri's face as he gently took Shuichi into his arms, threading his fingers through Shuichi's, and wrapping an arm around Shuichi's waist, which alerted Shuichi to his presence. His eyes shot open and looked up surprisingly at his real, live partner.

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

"E-Eiri!" Shuichi gasped, going stiff in his lover's secure grip. He thought that Eiri would scold him for rummaging through his possessions but the kindly smiling Eiri that he only thought he'd see in his dreams that was standing in front of him took his breath away, stole away his apology and crushed it into billions of pieces.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart, and  
My heart will go on and on_

"I think that you'd rather dance with me other than an illusion, right?" Eiri asked, knowingly, lovingly.

As expected, Shuichi's face had burst with pure joy, a huge smile that never failed to make Eiri's heart soar. "Oh, Eiri!!" He exclaimed, happily, embracing Eiri tightly, snuggling his cheek against Eiri's chest. "Yes! I would, if you wouldn't mind!"

"I don't." Eiri replied as he began swaying to the music. "You know, Shuichi, it's been such a long time since I've listened to this CD."

"Really? When was the last time?" Shuichi asked, his head tilting up in curiosity.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one_

"The last time I've ever listened to this sap was when I was mentored by Kitazawa." Eiri answered, a dark frown taking over his face at the memory.

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold you to  
In my life we'll always go on_

"Oh, Eiri!" Shuichi shouted, worriedly. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have even--!"

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart, and  
My heart will go on and on_

Eiri's eyes narrowed. "Don't apologize." He said, softly. "You've done too much of that."

_You're here there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart, and  
My heart will go on and on_

Eiri caught Shuichi's gaped mouth in a tender kiss, his grip tightening on his one and only. He noted that the music was ending and he dipped Shuichi, hearing that heavenly laugh of Shuichi's against his lips.

"Just like you dug up that CD, Shuichi, you dug up the love in my heart." Eiri whispered.

_No Mountains too high, for you to climb  
All you have to do is have some climbing faith, oh yeah  
No rivers too wide, for you to make it across  
All you have to do is believe it when you pray_

"Eiri…" Shuichi breathed. He kissed Eiri passionately before saying, "I love you."

_And then you will see, the morning will come  
And everyday will be bright as the sun  
All of your fears cast them on me  
I just want you to see..._

"I love you more, Shuichi." Eiri retorted affectionately, pecking the tip of Shuichi's nose. Slowly he lifted Shuichi upright and walked him over to the bed, seating the teary eyed singer. Swiftly he retrieved the treasure that he'd gotten Shuichi all contained within a small square box. Shuichi drew a sharp breath, his eyes filling up with more tears. Was Eiri…?

"Shuichi Shindou." Eiri said, the name naturally coming off his tongue sweetly. "You have done so much to help me get over my past, smoking, and carelessly drugging myself over and over again. My only regret was treating you so coldly. If you would forgive me…would you marry me?" Eiri asked, strongly.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel  
_

A croak escaped Shuichi's lips as he began to cry with intense happiness, all this washing over him overwhelmingly. He tossed himself at Eiri, wrapping his arms around Eiri's broad shoulders. "Yes, Eiri!" Of course I forgive you! I'll marry you! I love you so much! Eiri!!" He shouted hysterically through his tears.

_And when it's time to face the storm  
I'll be right by your side  
Grace will keep up safe and warm  
And I know we will survive_

Eiri smiled, enveloping his weeping fiancée. He wanted nothing more than to relish in this moment, holding Shuichi like he always longed to. Then slowly, slightly he pulled away, opening the box revealing a golden ring with a round amethyst stone in the middle and three topaz stones all lined up on each side of it. He took the ring and slipped it onto Shuichi's ring finger. From there, Shuichi got a better view of it, his eyes glimmering at the beauty of the ring. It was nothing like he'd ever seen and certainly nothing cheap either.

"Always remember Shuichi…" Eiri began. "Always remember the happiness that you give me when you look at this ring. That's what I mean for it to symbolize and also…don't ever forget the ongoing happiness that I'll always give you."

_And when it seems as if your end is drawing near  
Don't you dare give up the fight  
Just put your trust beyond the sky..._

"This ring is so beautiful, Eiri!" Shuichi beamed, more tears pouring from his eyes. He knew that amethyst was Eiri's birthstone and topaz was his. The meaning of this ring…the promise for the future it held was simply too good to be true. "I'll remember, I promise! How could I forget something this-this…" He sobbed on Eiri's shoulder. "…extraordinary?"

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel_

Eiri stroked his hands through Shuichi's hair until his lover had calmed down. He then took a hold of Shuichi's face, causing Shuichi's cheeks to turn a lovely shade of pink. Eiri wiped his thumbs over those cheeks, demolishing his tears, and gently pulling his face into a kiss of the utmost magnitude. This one bonded them together, to be wed, to be together until the end of time.

_I'll be your cloud up in the sky  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry  
I'll hear your voices when you call me  
I am your angel  
And when all hope is gone, I'm here  
No matter how far you are, I'm near  
It makes no difference who you are  
I am your angel  
I'm your angel_

"Would you like another dance, Shuichi Uesugi?"

--

_Who know where the road will lead us  
Only a fool would say  
But if you'll let me love you  
It's for sure I'm gonna love you - all the way, all the way_

* * *

**Author's Note: Here's my second EirixShuichi fic! Boy are they addictive! I do sway to Celine Dion and I happened to be doing that today so I decided 'Hey, it would be cute if I made Shuichi do this and then make Eiri walk in on him'. ! I love the way this turned out. I know in a song fic you usually use one song but then I winded up using three. ; I had a hard time choosing which one to make Shuichi dance to and for the proposal I had to choose the right one and BAM! I got them. The first two are (in order) My Heart Will Go On (made popular by Titanic), the second one is I Am Your Angel which seemed really fitting for this, and last but not least, All The Way. I thought that the last one would do good in giving the finishing touch to their future and that their love will never die and mushy stuff like that. Please review and let me know what you think!! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
